Revenge from Dark Side
by abilspendabo1
Summary: A vampire has appeared in front of Yamato when he went home. A very bad summary of course, so let's begin the story. Honestly, I'm confused to decide the rating of this story will be. So,I hope you guys enjoy the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge from Dark Side**

Chapter 1

A vampire has appeared in front of Yamato when he went home. A very bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

"Takeru, I'm leaving," said Yamato. "Be careful on your way, onii-san," said Takeru. Yamato now going to his band to have a pratice tonight.

A few minutes later...

"You're late, Yamato," said one of his band members. "I'm sorry, guys," answered Yamato, "I've just had a dinner with my family. "Shall we start?"

 **SKIP TIME.**

Yamato was walking all the way to go home now. He stopped when he saw a man and a woman in a dark alley. He was shocked when he saw blood flew through the woman's neck. Unfortunately, he just stepped on trashes near him. The man felt disturbed and saw Yamato.

Yamato's POV

 _He's now chasing me_ , I thought. I ran so fast that I thought the man was not chasing me again. _What the hell is that_ , I thought. "A vampire, of course," said someone. I'm looking for him but nowhere. I shocked when the man was standing in front of me.

"Oh, why are you running?" asked the man. "Y-you! You killed her!" I shouted. "So? What will you do?" he asked. "I... I'll report you to the police," I said. "You don't have any evidences, do you?" asked the man, "or... you can join me," he said.

"Why me?" I asked. "Because you knew too much, buddy," he answered. "I'll promise you power, and of course, immortality," he said. "Does the power can surpass my friend's?" I asked. "You mean Taichi? Of course it is."

"So, you agree with that?" he asked. I nodded. The man move closer to me.

The Man's POV

I sniffed the air, his blood's smell went through my nose. It's the best smell I've ever smelled. I couldn't imagine when I sunk my fangs into his neck. Soon, I sunk my fangs into his neck and suck his blood.

After a few minutes I suck his blood, I cut my wrist and let him to drink it.

Yamato's POV

I drank his blood. And, it tasted good. I want to drink more, but I stopped when I felt the pain. You know, it felt my body is burning. I screamed out in pain but my voice won't go out. Slowly, my surroundings turned black.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Normal POV

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Onii-san, where are you going?" asked Takeru to himself. He tried to call his older brother phone, but no one answered it. Then, he put his older brother's food for dinner in the fridge and he ate alone in the dining room.

 _ **Meanwhile in the dark castle...**_

Yamato woke up in a dark room with large bed inside. He looked around and his thought wondering, _where am I?_. Then, Yamato sat in the side of the bed. "You're in my castle, buddy. Welcome to my world," the man sat beside Yamato, "ah, I almost forget. My name is Mike."

* * *

 **Hi, guys... I'm sorry for my bad grammar. I must check on my dictionary many times to make sure my spelling and grammar was right. Ok, I hope you guys enjoy my story and please give your review and comment... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge from Dark Side**

Chapter 2

A vampire has appeared in front of Yamato when he went home. A very bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

" _Welcome to my world," he said. "My name is Mike," he said._

* * *

"I hope he will come home soon. Maybe tomorrow or two days after, or maybe weeks later. I hope my brother is here," talked Takeru to himself.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Mike's Castle...**_

"You may check yourself in the mirror," said Mike. "May I?" asked Yamato. "Sure. You can do whatever you want except I permit it. Do you understand?" said Mike. Then, Mike left Yamato in the room alone.

Yamato move closer to the mirror. He can look the shadow, but he really sure that the shadow was not his. "Is this me?" He really enjoyed it. He became more pale, he can see his eyes turn into crimson red eyes, and they have slits. He has pointy ears that look like bat's ears, and he can see two holes in his neck that healed quickly. When he open up his mouth, he can see his growing fangs. When he see at his hand, he saw his fingernails grow a little longer but sharper than before.

Suddenly, Yamato felt more thirsty than before. He felt he really need a lot of waters to make his throat wet. From nowhere, Mike suddenly stood in front of him and brought a glass of red water. Yamato's eyes became crimson red and became darker. His fingernails grew longer as his throat became drier. "Here! Drink!" Mike gave Yamato the glass. "What is this?" asked Yamato. He sniffed the glass. "Blood? You gave me... blood?" asked Yamato. "You will like it. Trust me," Mike answered. Yamato sniffed it again. And, exactly like Mike said. He suddenly like it. Like its smell that likes a wine for him. Yamato then drank it greedily. Then, he licked his lips to drink the remaining blood there.

"Can I have some more?" asked Yamato. Mike snapped his fingers and a servant, a man exactly, came in bringing some glasses of red water.

 _ **Meanwhile in Ishida's home...**_

Takeru stared at the sky that looks bright. "Where is brother?" Takeru wondered. "Should I tell the police that my brother is missing?" asked Takeru, "brother... come home soon. I miss you," said Takeru.

 _ **In the Mike's castle...**_

Yamato POV

I felt satisfied when the blood running down his throat. Oh... this feeling... He stared at his shadow in the mirror. "Can I be more... human?" I asked. "Well... you can't. Why do you want to be more human? You don't like what you now?" asked Mike. "Of course I like it. But, how do I get my victim if my appearance just like this? Or how do you get your victims?" I asked. "You can invite them to a dark alley just I do. Or, you can hypnotize them to come to you," Mike answered. "Ok," I responded.

"How about the vampire weaknesses?" I asked again. "The garlic and the holy items don't affect us. Except the sunlight. When it's day, we felt a little bit uncomfortable. So, you should avoid the sunlight. Understand?" Mike said.

"Now, you have to rest. You have to adjust yourself with your heightened sense. See you!"

Normal POV

 _ **In the next night...**_

"Oh, you wake up, finally," Mike said, "I'll teach you how to hunt. So you can feed yourself when you need blood." Yamato nodded and stood up from the bed.

 _ **On the top of a building...**_

"First, you have to drink your victim's blood until he died. If you can't, you have to turn him into a vampre as well." Yamato nodded. "Two, there is No. another rule," Mike said. "How about hypnotize them? Can you teach me how to do it?" asked Yamato. "You can look at their eyes and concentrate. Just it," Mike answered.

Their ears then moving up and down as they hear footsteps close to them. "C'mon! I'll show you how!" Mike go down the building. Yamato came afterward. He watched Mike do the hypnotize and he ordered the man to go with them to a dark alley. There, Mike sucked the man's blood and Yamato just watch there.

"Do you want to drink his blood too or just watch there? C'mon! It tastes good," said Mike. "No, no. I have someone else to be my first victim," Yamato answered. "Oh, I see. That Taichi. Well, it's up to you, buddy." Mike sucked the man's blood again while Yamato suddenly was not there anymore.

* * *

 **Hi, guys... Come back with chapter 2. So, how about the story? Share your opinions by reviewing this fanfic... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge from Dark Side**

Chapter 3

A vampire has appeared in front of Yamato when he went home. A very bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

" _I have someone else to be my first victim," said Yamato. "I see. That Taichi. Well, it's up to you, buddy," said Mike._

* * *

Now, Yamato is staring at the road of Odaiba from the top of a building. He looked for his victim that also his 'former' friend, Taichi. He smirked when he saw Taichi just went home. His smirk became wider when he also saw a dark alley near him. Yamato quickly moved to the dark alley.

Taichi POV

I just went home after I visit Takeru. _Where are you, Yamato. Your brother worried you_ , I muttered. I hope he waits his brother patiently.

"HELP! HELP!" yelled someone. Taichi fasten his steps and wondered where the pople who yelled. He stopped in front of a dark alley. He looked at the young man that was there. "Yamato? Is that you?" I asked that went closer to the young man. The young man gaze up to me. "Taichi? Is that you?" asked the young man. "Are you ok, friend? You look so pale and you're bleeding. Who do this to you?" Taichi tried to help Yamato stood up. They stopped for a while in that dark alley.

Normal POV

"Can you stand up?" asked Taichi. "Yes. Thanks," said Yamato. Yamato smirked slightly that Taichi didn't realize it. "Where have you been? We thought you have been missing," I said. Yamato didn't say a word about it. _I think I'm not gonna use the hypnotize for this one,_ Yamato thought. He then stared at Taichi's neck. He just gulped as he can hear the blood that flew inside Taichi's body.

Yamato then cornered Taichi to a wall. It made Taichi groaned in pain. "What happened to you?" yelled Taichi. Yamato's eyes turned into crimson red and they have slits there. He felt his throat was dry. "Ya-Yamato? What will you do?" asked Taichi. Yamato's fingernails grew longer as well.

His longed-fingernail then slid from Taichi's forehead down to his chin. "You know what? I nauseated with your leadership, Mr. Goggles," said Yamato calmly. Taichi grinned as Yamato pressed his fingernail to Taichi's chin, made blood flew from there. Yamato sniffed the air. "Your blood smells good, Mr. Goggles." He licked the blood pleasantly. "It tastes good, too." He wiped the blood by his fingers and licked it too. "How about we get to the point?"

"Ssshhh... your heart beats more quickly, Mr. Goggles. Are you afraid of me?" asked Yamato, "don't worry. I'll end it quickly," said Yamato then. He bared his fangs and then sunk them to Taichi's neck. He enjoyed it very much. Taichi's face became paler and paler as his blood was drunk from his body.

"Onii-san? Is that you?" asked Takeru that suddenly appeared in the other side of the alley. He let out his fangs to see who dares to disturb his feeding time. "Takeru, run! RUN!" yelled Taichi with his remaining stamina. "He's not your brother anymore. He's a vampire. Run, Takeru! Safe your own life," yelled Taichi again. Takeru suddenly complied him and ran away from the alley. "Tch." Taichi is lying on the alley. Yamato held Taichi's chest. Taichi gasped for air. Yamato bit his wrist and gave it to Taichi to drink. "Now, drink it!" Taichi move away his mouth from the blood. "Drink it, goggles!" Yamato wrist now move closer to Taichi's mouth. Unconsciously, he swallowed Yamato's blood.

Taichi then screamed out in pain, but his voices won't go out.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 _ **In the Mike's Castle...**_

"Why do you bring him here? I thought you want to kill him," said Mike. "I just obey your rule, ok? I can't drink him 'till he dried, loss all of his blood. A boy came to the alley and distrubed my feeding. So, I bite my wrist and let him to drink my blood," said Yamato. "So, you turned him," Mike concluded.

Mike sat at a chair in the room. "I know, you're so lonely that you need a friend in eternity," said Mike, "I know it already, Friendship Crest holder," said Mike then. "What? How do you know it?" asked Yamato. "Like I said, I know it already," Mike answered, "I know about your adventures, your partners, your bond with your friends, anything. I know it very clear," said Mike then.

"Are you one of Vamdemon comrades?" asked Yamato. "Of course not, buddy. It's because I'm a dimensional vampire," Mike answered, "I don't surpass just the time, but the space as well. I can travel between dimension whenever I want," Mike said. "So, you're a time traveller or something like that?" Yamato asked. "No. Let me tell you the story," answered Mike, "I was once a witch that has a high level of magic. Until a vampire broken down into my house and bit me in the neck. When I woke, I saw the vampire committed a suicide." Mike stopped as Taichi began to awake.

"Where am I?" asked Taichi. "You're in my castle, Taichi. Welcome to our world," said Mike that stood up beside Taichi.

* * *

 **Hi, guys... I'm back. It's chapter 3 and this is the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it. And, there will be a sequel or maybe a prequel to this story, I don't know it either. So, just wait for the sequel or the prequel... :)**


End file.
